Searching for Mirajane
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Mysterious kidnappings are happening all over Fiore, where the victims are powerful mages or wizard saints. A sinister plot is being untold when Mirajane vanishes, an unlikely team is formed by Freed Justine but with a lack of clues, the detention corps hunting them down and Natsu on their tails. Lucy, Jellal, Levy, Kinana and Romeo can't seem to catch a break... Various pairings!


Red in Heavenly Light

Please review, follow and most importantly enjoy :)

Chapter 1 - Love and Other Disasters

" Happy Birthday Romeo!" The residents of Magnolia Town and some of Blue Pegasus & Lamia Scale sang as the fifteen year old boy, sat down with a massive smile as his best friend Wendy and Erza Scarlet place his cake out. Ichiya tried to break out into another musical number along with Hibiki, Eve and Ren. Eve was winking at Wendy, who blushed and Romeo raised his eyebrows.

" You really have outdone yourself buying this Erza!" Gray Fullbuster remarked as he admired the layers of the delicious succulent smooth chocolate cake, which has various finishing techniques on such as piping, drizzling and chocolate drops.

" Well it was actually Wendy who made it!" Macao said as his son looked at Wendy with happiness, Wakaba nudged Macao as they both laughed. Cana, Bacchus who was visiting and Laxus were making bets to see if Romeo actually liked Wendy, fortunately they couldn't hear that. Romeo was positively beaming at Wendy.

Romeo and Wendy were about to dig in but a certain pink haired dragon slayer and his cat Happy started scoffing the cake.

They both received a massive kick from Lucy and they expected the worst from Erza, but she relaxed which confused everyone and when everyone turned back around, Erza sent them both death glares which made them both cower in fear from the scarlet haired mage. When Lucy saw the faces of fear, she gave her friend a thumbs up.

" Juvia thinks this cake is heavenly like Juvia's precious Gray-sama!" The water mage looked like she was in heaven, while Lyon glared at the oblivious Gray and Levy & Lucy liked seeing that everyone was enjoying Wendy's food, they wished Romeo many happy returns for the day. Erza was smiling, she had everything here in Magnolia but she felt like someone or a group of people were missing - Crime Sorciere. The four people: Meredy, Ultear, Cobra and Jellal had became a fixture in the guild. Deep down Erza knew the Master wished them four could have the mark of Fairy Tail and Mavis once said the same thing.

Wendy, Lucy and Erza helped Mirajane and Kinana carry the dishes through from the party to the bakery. The young bluenette looked like she had something serious on her mind. Mirajane noticed that this and started to question the teenager.

" What's wrong Wendy?" Mirajane placed the dishes down as Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

" I'm to flat-chested! Romeo is never going to notice me!" Wendy finally said her worries out loud, as Erza and Lucy wondered if they should bring Levy here to talk to the distressed Wendy, and Lucy realised if Natsu and Gajeel knew that Wendy liked Romeo, they would tear the boy limb from limb. The two dragon slayers had a family-like bond with each other, even if Gajeel would never admit it but deep down everyone knew. " He says he is going to tell Chelia, he likes her!"

" Oh Wendy!" Kinana put an arm around her, as Mira herself burst into tears herself saying that she one of her favourite ships was sinking. Lucy then got frightened when Erza was starting to give one of her impassioned speeches.

" Wendy you must release your inner dragon!" Erza stood on one of the bakery's tables in a victory pose, then she requipped into a sultury bunny costume, which made Wendy even feel more inferior. " You must attack Romeo-kun with your charms and graces!"

" I don't think Wendy needs to anything but profess her feelings to him!" Kinana disagreed with Erza. " What I don't get is don't you want to beat up Chelia? When dragon slayers get jealous they want to attack and claim their mate! Cobra was like that once when Max asked me out... Max still has the scars from the poison and that was two years ago!" Lucy knew that but it still shocked her that even the second generation of Dragon Slayers, still had the feeling of claiming a mate.

" Where is even Cobra and the rest of Crime Sorciere?" Mira asked.

" They are coming home tonight but Wendy don't you feel like that all!" Erza requipped back into her normal armour.

" Yes I want to kill Chelia but I don't want to she is one of my friends!" Wendy stated, as Charle and Happy appeared. Apparently Chelia and Romeo were looking for her, now Wendy and Mira were crying. Erza slapped Mira, as Lucy and Kinana cowered in fear of Titania.

" Now listen to me Wendy - you go and murder Chelia! YOU CLAIM ROMEO! You are a Fairy Tail Mage and we do not lose out to the likes of Lamia Scale!" Mirajane loved how Erza was viewing this as a battle, Lucy brought out the bakery's strawberry cake and distracted Erza while Kinana sighed. And Happy and Charle,were just confused at the whole scene.

" Charle perhaps you can talk to Wendy?" Lucy asked the white exceeds. " She is having emotional issues about the two b's - bust and boys..." Lucy whispered as Charle started to get riled up. Charle had enough of Wendy comparing herself to other girls, the white exceed was furious at Wendy when they were at home, Wendy was always trying transformation magic. Happy wanted Natsu, he didn't want to be amongst the girls talking about girly things. The group walked out of the bakery as Mira had finally got of her cupid mode, Erza was still saying to knock down her rivals.

Lucy was just thankful that Juvia was not there to hear Erza's advice or she would have probably been slaughtered by the infamous overly attached water mage but Lucy kept thinking about dragon slayers and jealousy. She thought back to Dan Straight, where it was left to Erza to defend her, she was slightly angry at Gray and Loke that they didn't defend her but she wouldn't speak to Natsu for a day, but that lasted a hour after he charmed her with his smile. She had been on various dates with guys and never once did Natsu seem to care apart from the time where she went on a date with the same guy Kyoya for a whole three weeks, truth was she didn't like him that much but he had everything on the list. Ok looks, educated, ambitions, muscles and he was a heir, he practically had designer clothes, watches and jewels on the table when she came in the room. Lucy noticed there was no flowers...

Natsu had sulked like when he was forced to go on some sort of transportation but that time was way worse. He refused going on a mission with Gray and Erza, he even refused fighting Gildarts and Laxus and apparently he was grouchy to everyone according to Levy, Jet and Droy who told Lucy. It wasn't until Kyoya actually set foot in the guild, Lucy realised how wrong for her, he actually was and what the real him was like. He ultimately tried to act like that he owned Lucy in front of the fairy tail guys and he tried to flirt with Mirajane, Levy and Erza who was actually sitting next to Jellal in his Mystogan disguise. Erza knocked him out momentarily which made him angry but Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were ready to pounce on the guy, for some other reasons that Lucy didn't understand so was Freed, Bixlow, Laxus and Elfman. Natsu was just watching intently, with a strange gleam in his eye. What happened next made Lucy furious, Kyoya slapped Mirajane, Evergreen and Kinana on their arses, told them to pour out whisky and sit down with him. Freed who was near Mirajane and Kinana was about to attack him with his runes while Elfman was talking about how Kyoya wasn't a proper man, Evergreen face palmed but before Freed's attack could happen Cana shouted at the bastard to knock it off and then he called her an alcoholic slut, it was funny as Gildarts and Laxus were sitting next to Cana...

Kyoya was extremely lucky that he had no broken ribs, but then Lucy remembered how he dragged her out the guild. Demanding that she had to quit the guild, and of course become his wife. Lucy wondered how did she always attract these possessive types that lived in the dark ages. When Lucy refused, he grabbed her by her hair which made her yell out in pain.

Natsu then came out of the shadows, and demanded that he would leave Lucy alone. When he refused, he finally got the broken ribs he deserved. But it had to take Gildarts, Laxus and The Master to drag Natsu from him. Ever since then Lucy's dates have slowly dwindled with Natsu always being around or Natsu finding fault with a guy or a mission came up. When she did go a date, Natsu would get more and more depressed and deflated each time... So Lucy hasn't been on a date in months. Could Natsu like her in that way? She wondered. No he was only protecting his nakama Lucy thought but the thing was she only went on these dates to ignore the growing feelings she had for Natsu.

When the group reached the guild, Kinana couldn't help but laugh at the scene that was in front of her. Gray and Natsu were fighting as always, Bacchus and Cana were having another drinking match this time Laxus was standing behind Cana saying she could do it, Cana won and she high-fived Laxus. They both stared at each other for a moment and then broke away, as Bacchus put his arms around her. Juvia was staring at Gray as per usual, Lisanna was dancing with Bixlow, Laki, Max and Warren. Sherry and Ren were arguing and that distracted Lyon's attention from Juvia for a minute. Levy was reading in Gajeel's corner while he ate and her two personal stalkers were bothering him. Elfman put his, Mira's and Lisanna's bags on the bar.

" Where you off to?" Evergreen asked.

" After my shift at the bar we are going on my first mission - yeah I'm taking a break from bar work to go on a job with Lisanna and Elfman," Mirajane spoke walking up to Evergreen, Freed and her brother. She didn't see that some of the girls were happy that they had no cupid for a couple of days.

" That's good to hear, I hope you have a fun mission what you up to?" Freed asked.

" We are basically going to decorate a castle, the mission will probably last five days..." Mira put her hands together and clapped, she was dreaming about renovations and decorations while Freed laughed at the devil soul. Romeo's party was continuing in the normal fairy tail way, except the boy was no where to be found and Wendy was distressed. When he finally emerged with Chelia, Wendy assumed they were probably dating. Wendy was about to go up to them both when they were interrupted, crime sorciere had returned. To the likes of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, they assumed it was Mystogan and his team as Cobra, Ultear and Meredy wore disguises.

" Is some of Blue Pegasus here? Ichiya and the trimens? " Jellal called out. The trimens stopped dancing and went over to "Mystogan", Jellal looked at the whole guild sadly as he held up three requests. " These are from Master Bob to the fairy tail guild!" Cobra put the requests on the board as Nab read them out - Jenny Realight was missing as well as two other Blue Pegasus mages. Master Bob wanted the guilds to find them, Hibiki was in panic as Lucy wished him luck to find Jenny as him and the trimens quickly said goodbye and left. " There is also one from Ooba, Lamia's Scale master apparently Jura and Yuka have disappeared... The magic council is really worried, as now four of the ten wizard saints are missing! Some mages have been disappearing but others who survived have been fatally wounded and if they do survive they start to go insane..." Sherry, Lyon, Chelia and Toby left the guild hall but now everyone looked at each other anxiously.

" Has anyone left for a mission?" Jellal asked.

" Gildarts but I know he is okay, as I've only just stopped speaking to him with my card ten minutes ago," Cana explained looking worried.

" I don't think it's worth anyone else going on a mission at this time," Ultear spoke as she curled her disguise's fake blonde hair.

" How are we going to pay for our rent and food?" Some mages asked. as Lucy looked at Natsu, Erza and Gray terrifed.

" Take missions within a good radius of the town," Meredy warned.

" I'll warn you its only been mages that specialise in attack and requip magic and slaying magic, but some defense mages have been taken away but only if they were in the final eight teams of the Grand Magic Games, a year ago!" Jellal finished.

" I want to find out the source of this! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said as Lucy immediately slapped him.

" Don't you dare, you heard him - mages that specialise in attack or slaying magic and made the final eight teams! You are perfect bait!" Lucy cried. Natsu couldn't ignore her as she was crying.

" I forbid anyone from going to find out the source - I'm not losing any of my children," The masters voice boomed into the room. " And that includes you four as well!" Cobra, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear looked at him shocked. The whole guild was in silence after that then the takeover siblings picked up their bags and wandered out.

" Wait how far are you going?" Erza asked.

" The Castle is ten minutes away from the Clover town train station," Lisanna responded.

" That's a little bit far isn't it?" Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen said as the takeover siblings walked out but before Mirajane stopped and said.

" Its just decorating castle, not an S-Class mission, the people who are collecting powerful mages they would go where the powerful missions are," Mirajane reasoned but all the same, the guild felt rather uneasy.

Freed, Lucy and Jellal most of all...


End file.
